Electrical devices are known that are, for example, capacitors such as, for example, electrolytic capacitors, film capacitors or ceramic capacitors, or as thermistors, for example, PTC thermistors or NTC thermistors, or as varistors. An electrical and mechanical contact between electrical devices of this type and an electronic circuit board (PCB—printed circuit board) is produced as standard by soldering in the case of so-called “surface mounted devices” (SMD). However, as the size of electrical devices increases, problems arise as a result of the soldering process. By way of example, a so-called “solder shock” can occur that as a result of the soldering process leads to thermally induced mechanical loadings. These loadings can subsequently lead to a malfunction of a device of this type.
There is thus a need to provide an improved electrical device.